Metal golf club heads have been successfully manufactured and marketed for many years. The manufacture of these golf club heads typically involves casting the striking face, the side walls, the top of the club head and the hozzle as one unit and then casting simultaneously a sole plate as another piece. The sole plate is then welded to the main body of the golf club head and the whole head is polished and prepared for attachment to a golf shaft. In the process of casting the golf club head and sole plate, the lost wax method is typically used in which a mold is made that conforms to the outside of the golf club head and a core is made which conforms to the inside wall of the golf club head. After the mold is formed, usually in two pieces, a wax impression of the golf club head is formed in the mold. When the two piece mold is separated, the inner core is removed from the golf club head by disassembling the core and by removing the core piece-by-piece and by reassembling the core and replacing it in the mold. The inner core must be disassembled before removal because the core is much larger than the sole plate opening through which it is removed. It takes approximately 5 to 8 minutes to remove the wax impression of the golf club head from the mold and to remove the core from the wax impression and then reassemble it. After the wax impression is made it is coated with ceramic material in a standard fashion and is then heated to remove the wax. After the wax is removed then the molten metal is poured or injected into the ceramic mold which produces the golf club head. The weight of the golf club head is important in that it should be from approximately 200 to 215 grams total head weight. Weights above this amount are undesirable in that they are too heavy and do not produce a good "feel" for swinging the golf club. This weight constriction limits the amount of weight that can be placed in the heel and toe of a steel golf club head because the material is necessary in other places such as the side walls, the top of the golf club head and the hozzle for structural stability and durability. This means that a lot of the weight of a steel golf club head is distributed throughout the club head and cannot be as concentrated in the heel and the toe and the sole plate which would be ideal. Also, the weight limitation for the golf club head limits the designer's ability to increase the size of the striking face, thereby increasing the size of the sweet spot of the striking face. If the size of the sweet spot is increased, then the chances of hitting the ball straight when the ball is mis-hit increases.
Therefore, it would be desirable to make a golf club head out of the material that allowed more weight to be placed in the heel and the toe of the striking face as well as the sole plate and to make this club head by a method that reduces the amount of time necessary to make the wax impression of the golf club head that is in turn used to make the mold in which the metal head is cast.